Bound
by Emy.Elle
Summary: 50 Shades inspired story staring James and "me". Hope you enjoy the hard core SMUT and leave me with a review :) Love!


**Author's notes: **

**Already posted this on tumblr and twitter but I can not not post it here as well. This came about because ****SuperSillyStories**** and ****CarlossCupcake**** showed my poor innocent eyes a H.O.T. pic of James. That plus the basic fact about me that I have no self control. Also I think that James is ABSOLUTELY PERFECT to play Christian Grey in 50 Shades, but that's a detail. Anyway - I can't resist my two "angels" urging me on to write what they brought into my mind with that pic, so, hello! story :))**

**Anyway - I'm ranting. Don't forget to go read the amazing work my two "angels" grace this site with and deffo, do not forget to review - please please pretty please, I LIVE on reviews!**

**Love, Emy**

* * *

I'm cold. My nipples hurt. There's something gagging me - soft and round and firm but big enough to hurt my jaw. I try to move but my wrists and ankles are tied down. I feel I'm naked, fully exposed and vulnerable. I try to open my eyes but can't. Something soft is tied around my eyes. I hear nothing around me.

My only sense is smell. I try to inhale deep, long breaths and a very well known scent invades my brain. It calms me down. My heart beating quietly, at a regular pace. I wish I could smile, but my lips are already parted to the limit of pain.

Suddenly something cold enters me deeply. I try to scream out in surprise and pleasure, but my sounds are muffled. The coldness moves in and out a little and I'm already wet, but it leaves me before I can get enough feeling to actually enjoy the new feeling.

Then nothing happens for what seems like an eternity before the coldness enters my ass. Hard. Deep. Thick. It's painful. I try to scream. To no avail. I feel like I'm torn in half. The coldness moves again, as it did inside of my vagina. I feel helpless. Tears come falling down. Just a few as the coldness seems to get thinner with every move.

It's ice. Oh. My. God. It's ice. And it's melting. Inside of me. It's gross. It's insane. It's pleasurable. And gross. So gross my inside churns. It's embarrassing. I feel my skin grow hot in embarrassment.

Then it's gone again. Nothing touches me. My ass feels empty and throbbing. I would have never thought I'd ever feel like that. I can feel something leaking out of me. It's gross. It's so gross to feel that. But arousing. I think I may be seriously disturbed since I like that feeling. I'm throbbing with every cell.

Another thick cold piece of ice is inserted inside of my ass and I arch my back in the pleasure of being filled again. I moan. The sound that comes out is muffled and unrecognizable.

The mattress dips between my legs. Then on either side of my breasts. My breath hitches as I smell my boyfriend. I can feel myself get wet only from the smell of his skin.

"You'll be a nice little girl and remain quiet." His husky voice resonates in my ear. I nod slightly. He cups my head and gently lifts it. He undoes my gag with a slight pop. He takes the ball out of my mouth and presses a gentle kiss on my lips.

I hear a thud before feeling his body move on top of me. He saddles my chest, nudging at the things hurting my nipples, making me groan in pain and pleasure at the same time.

"I said be quiet." He groans. I swallow. "Open." He orders again and I do as I am told. A shiver runs down my spine. I taste him on my tongue as he shoves himself inside. He slams inside of my mouth, hitting the back of my throat, making me gag, but not caring. He set a rough pace and I suck as hard as I possibly can in this crazy position.

"You'll swallow." He orders. He moves faster and faster. I hum. He groans and slaps me. "Quiet." I suck harder. He moves faster until he finally comes. I try to swallow everything through my gagging.

He finishes coming with a grunt then gets off me. I feel him lie down y my side. "Good girl." He coos huskily. "You deserve a reward." Two fingers penetrate me suddenly and I gasp. He hits that spot inside of me. Once. Twice. I moan.

His fingers move out of me. His hand comes down hard right on my wet folds. "I told you to be quiet." He orders me. I can't obey. I moan my pleasure. Another slap on my folds. I arch my back, bit my lower lip to keep quiet. "No, no. No moving. No sound. And no coming until I say so." He growls low and slaps me again. Harder. I fight my own body from fidgeting under the pleasure he's causing me. My teeth draw blood.

His touches leave me. It's painful. I need him desperately. I need him to touch me. I need him to let me come.

The ice inside of me moves again. I fight against the urge to move and moan. He slaps me again. There's no way I can hold still for much longer. His hand comes down on me while the ice moves. My muscles are twitching around it, but it's getting thinner. I need more.

Then he stops again. He knows me. He knows I'm about to come. He's torturing me. It's delicious. I'm so vulnerable. So not in control of my own body. No normal person should enjoy this. But I do. I want to come I need to come. I need to have him let me come.

I'm lost in my own storm of pleasure. I barely register the moment he takes the ice out of me. I do notice, however, when he shoves himself inside of my ass. To the hilt. I cry out without wanting to. Without being able to control myself.

A slap comes down on my clitoris. "No sound." He orders. His voice is filled with lust and half out of breath. He begins to pound inside of me. Hard. Heavy. Warm. Deep. Thick. I can't think. I can't control my body. Every muscle spasms under the wave of pleasure he's inducing. I am hold onto reality for dear life.

"Come." He orders. He allows. And I do. On command. My walls clench around him. Every muscle in my body hardens. I'm trembling. Shaking from my very core. Biting down on my wounded lips to stop my noises.

My vocal cords don't listen. A deep, low sound leaves the confines of my chest. It's the last push he needs to release his load deep inside my ass. It's gross. I'm filled to the brim. I can feel it drip down the cheeks of my ass. It's gross. It's arousing. It's hot.

He leans over me. The mattress dips on either side of my head. He places a gentle kiss on my lips. I try to kiss back, but I'm too late. He gently takes off whatever has been hurting my nipples so deliciously the moves to one side to undo one of my restraints.

He takes my hand and gently moves my arm, rolling my shoulder into my body. Gentle fingers caress my wrist and soft lips kiss my abused skin. He places my numb arm next to my body. He repeats the process with my other arm before undoing my blindfold.

I open my eyes slowly to a soft candlelight. I focus on the beautiful features on my boyfriend. His brown, disheveled hair. His soft, loving, hazel eyes. His plump pink lips.

He caresses my face with his knuckles. I lean into the touch. "Did I hurt you?" He asks softly, concern in his eyes. He's still buried inside of my ass. I squeeze myself around him and smile. He gasps a little. I giggle and kiss hims softly.

"You didn't." I answer honestly. Worry still shines in his eyes. I squeeze around him again. "Actually..." I whisper.

He gets my point and smirks moving slightly inside of me. I arch my back into him. He pulls out. I growl my disapproval.

"We need a shower first." He stands off the bed. He undoes the shackles off my legs. He caresses my reddened skin. He kisses my ankles. I shiver with pleasure. My back arches ever so slightly off the mattress. He smirks before picking me up in his strong arms.

"So, 50 Shade enough for you?" He asks, carrying me to the shower for round two. Or is it three already?


End file.
